imperfet
by priestess Venus
Summary: this is a youkoXkagome. the group is on a mission to help a lord from bandits and their leader youko.youko hates women .and inuyasha with a foolish plan...read to find out! you will have a good time, i promise...R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hellooooo! A very big hello to every one,this my first story so don't be hard to me…

Da daa daa daaaaa! It's about our big bad thieft and kagome! Yes yes I know… :-*

So;ON with the first chapter

Remember,_ I OWE NOTHING_!

It was a rainy evening and the group was on the way to a village that wanted their help….

It was said that a group op bandits are near the castle of the lord and so,the lord named Zetzu was scared…

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV…<p>

"heeeyyyyy inuyasha… don't be so stupit! I know you were with her! I saw you and HEARD you! How dare you talked like that! After all, I AM HELPING YOU! I said with tears in my eyes…

"all I said was just that you are very slow and that you make many trouble!" was all the inubaka said.

"aaarrghhhh…" was all I said…

"don't think about it kagome" said sango with a small smile " yeeaahh! He is such a fool…" said shippo

They finally arrived on the village miroku was stunned before all the girls in the village"this is a nice dream…!" said miroku with huge eye with sparkle…. Then there came a man ant said"welcome!welcome my dear guests! I am the son of the great lord zetzu…. And i….eh.."he ended while his eyes met kagomes (she is beautiful… and very lovely….) he said to himself.

"Can I ask the name of yours young lady?" "oh,I am kagome this is shippo inuyasha miroku and sango…""nice to meet you all" "oooohh! My father waits of you! Let's go to the castle…"

And with this,they all followed him… "can't I nstay here in the village? The girls…"he was interrupped by sango" don't dare to finish that monk…" with an angry ,burning face "e he he he" was all he said.

They finaly arrived and went to the lord.

"oh.. welcome my dear guests! I have been waiting for you,please sit down"said the lord happily. All the group sat down near the lords place. The servants brought food,water and many other things for the group.

"soooo…nice, tell us about the thieft…"said inuyasha very calm."they are all around us! They want me!"said the lord with a vary scared tone. "and why do they want you my lord? Said miroku very polite."they want all my gold and jewels and… you know what bandits do!" said the lord a little bit angry.

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV<p>

"you shouldn't be scared lord zetzu,we are here to help our present here,no one can do to you any harm"isaid with a little smile as the lord looked at me with an angry and scared face."but you don't know the leader!1 he is a heartless,cold bloodthirsty bandit…and also,he hates women! He will kill them if he sees any! Our females can't go out of the castle…"[ok people: in my story youko isn't a pervert or gay guy. He wasn't with any females. ;-) ] "what is the name of this guy?' said sango while inuyashas eyes were closed and I was thinking about how cruel and dangerous this bandit leader is…

"his name is youko kurama…"said the lord with a sad voice.

"YOUKO KURAMA?" screamed all the group expect of me… (who is this guy?) I said to myself.

"who is this youko?" I said with a very questioned look. "keh." Said inuyasha ."he is a legendary bandit, very powerful and also a silver fox demon."said shippo with an angry look to inuyasha that he said keh about my question. (how cruel of him being so cruel about me)

"but he isn't a big deal for me…! I should just say wind scar and then he is blown to the roof!" said inuyasha happily . "don't be so full of your self inuyasha, he is a legend !you can't just say something like this!" said sango to inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave an angry look back.

"does that mean you can't help us ?" said the lord with worry."of course we can! We are the best of our type! We just need time…" said miroku as we all looked back to him.

I am very impressed that someone is too powerful that also inuyasha is worried. Idon't want to meet him! If I do I will be killed!

"you may rest now my had a long trip."with that we all went to the rooms of us that the lord said.

"lady sango.. lady kagome…"called out a male voice. It was the son of the lord… what was his name… uuuummmm…!ohh!it was bailong….!

"what is it bailong sama?" I asked very polite as me and sango stood.

"you may put on this kimonos, they are our unique kimonos so the people in scastle may know you are from us" "great thanx…" said sango. (why is this bailong staring at me… I don't like this…)

And with that we all went to our rooms to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the thiefts cave…<p>

"heeeeeyyyyyy! Youko!" called out kuronue as he was very happy

"what is it? Can't you see I am busy?" said youko while he wasn'd doing anything."but you aren't busy!" said kuronue."ok,whats up?" said youko.

"the old zetzu, he has invited a group of demon slayers… the ones that we have heard of them a lot lately…"

"you men the half dog?"

"yeah… they rest now in the castle… our job will get harder now…"

"don't think about it…" "what? Why! They are powerfull and clever!"

"not as I am…" told youko calmly.

"now go and rest, we will have a funny day tomorrow…."said youko with a smirk. "yeah youre right man… I'm going"

With this they awent to their rooms for sleep

* * *

><p>Youkos POV<p>

(tomorrow is a fun day…) I said to my self. I have heard about the sword of that half wind tunnel,the tajia,the fox kit and the priestess…

They were powerful expect the women with them, how can a female be good? That's a joke!

I can't wait to kill them tomorrow! And with that, I felt to sleep

In the castle

"what is it my son?" said the lord to bailong.

"father did you see the priestess in the group?"

"you mean the one that was very beautifull?"

"yes… eeeeemmmm…"

"oooohhh! My son! you like her!"

"well… eehh..you see… YES!I think she is pretty, powerfull, polite,and… a very good mother… I have saw how she is doing with the fox kit…"

"wery well my son,I will talk to them as it's time is…"said the lord happily.

"oh thank you father! Thank you!"

"it's ok… now go and sleep… we need to wake up early"

"yes father" he said with joyful eyes.

* * *

><p>Next morning<p>

Kagome and sango were in their room changing clothes. Kagomes kimono was dark blue with silver glitters,long with a white top under it an a big ice blue ribbon over her waist. Sangos was the same exepct the colours, a yellow ribbon…

Kagomes hair had a white butteflynear her forehead.

They were told to go to the enter door of the castle.

They went there as 32 guards protecting them "is this youko so dangerous?" asked kagome from sango"far more I think" said sango as she made kagome froze…

Kagomes pov

"I don,t want to die nooooowww! "I said to myself.

As we were near the door the guards left us!"why had they left us!" I askes confused.

"damn this inuyasha he has used us as a bait for youko!" said sango.(wow.. I have never saw her so angry… and also scared…)

"inuyasha you idiot you should have told us about your plan!" I screamd.

"kagome! This part of the castle is empty! We are all alone! Youko is a plant master if he comes,inuyasha nor other demon can sense him!... and.. and I cant even look at his eyes!" said sango very worried with small tears in her eyes.

Ok,this is my end!

* * *

><p>Youkos pov<p>

Well well… I am nearing to the castle enterance….(himmmm… I can smell females… but,no guards? This can't be…)

I told to my self.

So the half breed has half a brain!

He wanted to use them as bait without knowing my ability!

I was happy and ran faster to the door to do my job faster than ever….

As I was very near I caoul see 2 females… they must be the miko and tajia…..

* * *

><p>Kagomes pov<p>

I was very confused as I heard a bush behind stood up and we both looked carefully at the moving bush…

Ant then someone with white hair and white clothes jumped near us…he didn't looked at me he just starred to sango. I think he knows how scared she is from him.

(he isn't that bad, he doesn't look scarey!) I told my self

"AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhh…! This is youko kurama!" said sango

" problems with that?" asked youko with a grin

"no.. Noo…!" said sango with a white pale face colour… (she is going to die from scare…!)

"good so..., then sit down and be silence."

Sango sat down without a word.

They were about 5 feets away from me and this youko hasn't looked at me! As I wasn't here!

He finally looked at me ,for a few second, ha was staring on me…

* * *

><p>OK….OK…! I know! It wasn't very good but remember,my #1 story!<p>

Please please please please please please please please… please please please pleas… read and review…

It's very important for me… I won't update without at least 3 reviews…

Let me know how youb think and please help me make it a better story. Thank you people… I love youuuuuu :-*


	2. Chapter 2

A 50 kilometers big hello to every one!

I hold my promise that I said I will update with 3 reviews.

Thank you LadyMusa,foxygurl and nala of shadows for being my first …. here we go people…. Have fun :-D

Have I already said that I owe nothing?

* * *

><p><strong>Last cap, inuyasha, with a foolish trap, used kagome and sango as bates for arrived and sango get silence(from fear.)<strong>

**Then,youko saw kagome…**

* * *

><p><em>Capter 2<em>

Youko's POV

(is this the priestess? She looks very good!and…and.. smells nice…)I said to myself.

COME ON YOUKO HAVE A GRIP ON YOURSELF! Since WHEN do you find a {woman} good looking?

"eeehh…don't think I'm af..afraid of you…"said the priestess nervously.

DAMN her voice is very nice too! Why is this happening to me?

And this was when I saw a shadow over me, I looked up and saw kuronoe landing next to me…

"THIS MUST BE THE BAT DEMON KURONOE!"screamed sango in his ear.

I gave a BAD,cold look back and summoned a plant in front of her that could make her fall to she fall to sleep:

"oh nooo! Sango! WHAT did you do to her!" said the priestess{youko doesn't know her name so far…}

I gave a cold look back and kuronoe with a questioned look because he didn't know how could a woman SPEAKE near me! And this one could scream at me!

"don't give that look!"she gave back.

"can I know the name of this fearless human?"I asked.

"HUUUHHH?"said kuronoe as loud as he could and all the birds ran away.

"what?"said the priestess.

"your name… for example… hell,I am youko.!"

I said with a little grin.

"how dare you treat me like a fool? You.. you mistbehave bandit!" she said.

(wooow… no body dared to say something like this to youko…)thought kuronoe.

I was angry that someone said this,but I liked the oersonality…she was very polite…

"you didn't say youre name…"I said while kuronoe's eyes was near falling on the ground from amaze.

"don't you want to kill me?" said the priestess.

"no…I like you… hhhummmm… would you like me to do this?"

"noo.. nooo! Not at all!"

"you didn't say your name…"I said with a teasing tone.i am a fox you know! I always hated women but this one is especial,I mean, I have a heart!and also there is this weird sexuality feeling that men have… this one is human but I feel she is better than the females I ever saw… and killed…

"ka..kagome…"she finally said with fear she doesn't want to show,but I did.

"pretty name… you know…"

"sorry for breaking your ((contact)) but YOUKO! If you dindn't find out yet, she is a woman! You should've killed her!" said kuronoe with gulped eyes and wide open mouth.

"I AM A GIRL YOU BAT!"said kagome.

"OOOhhoooo! Now she is insulting me too!"

"we can go kuronoe…"

"what! Are you nuts youko? We haven't finished our job yet! I mean… we haven't started yet!"

"the guards and slayers are coming… I don't want them to see me…." I said while I walked slowly to kagome so I stood exactly a few inches away from her.

"I have some personality space for me you know! Stay away from me!" she warned and I just gave a small teasing grin back.

(she is very good looking,I can't deny it…)I said to my self.

"have a someone told you how good looking you are?" I asked making kuronoe fall on the ground and kagome amazed

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kagome's POV

( I thought he hates women! But… how dare he is insulting me! I mean I am weak and he is very strong but…)I told myself. Suddenly I heard inuyasha calling my name… finally…ooohh that air head! I will sit him till the end when this all is over!

As I was thinking this all to my self.i saw youko's face nearing mine and then he licked my cheek! "HOW DARE YOU! How DESGUSTING! Uuughghghhh…"

He then waved a goodbye with no words and left. Kuronoe was shocked as I was,but left a few seconds after youko.

"kagome! Are you okay?"asked inubaka.

"SSSSIIIITTT!"

"why was that for?"

"because of your foolish idea,without telling us! It was too dangerous! Sango is fall to sleep and I…!" I stopped, I was what would happen if I said them what happened.

"he could've killed us!"

"damn this youko! Have you see her? How does he look like?" asked miroku as he walked to sango who was asleep on the ground.

(so that was why he doesn't wanted someone who see him… no one has it I think…)

"of course I did! Is was 3inches away from me! You know I'm not blind!i also saw kuronoe…."

"how does youko look like? I have heard he has 4 hornes and 9 tails,fire red eyes and blood falls from his ears and nose ,2 vampire teeths ,dark blue skin and…" asked inuyasha with amaze… so he is really scared of this youko… this youko is really legendary! No of the rumors about his looking are correct!

"NOOOO! He was very normal! Long silver hair,honey coloured eyes and 2 big fox eyes,a was tall and….he was good looking…."

"REALY?" asked the lord who had just came with his son baiilong….

"are you okay lady kagome?"asked bailong.

"no,as you can see…!" I answered.

"take lady sango back to the castle and lady kagome to her room so they can rest… they had a hard morning…" ordered the king.

"eeehhh… is there any hot springs?i think I need some bath…" I asked because of what this youko did to me.

"of course,the servants can bring you there…'the lord said.

Inuyasha went to the forest near the castle that was said the bandits are there. Miroku went in the castle with sango and shippo went to play with the children in the garden of the castle.

And kagome went to the spring with 2 servents

* * *

><p>.<p>

With youko:

They walked in the forest that was youko' where plants…. His region… his soldiers…

"sooo old fox,can I belive what I just saw a few minutes ago?"asked kuronoe with a smile.

"as you can see I AM old and she was good looking and… I think this is good,isn't it?"

"of course it is good! I have always wished to see your babies!"said kuronoe with puppy eyes.

Youko felt someone coming in the forest and was sure that is was inuyasha…

"we should go to our cave, the dog is searching for us…." Told youko to kuronoe.

And with that they went to the group and lead them to the hidden no one can find them.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

In the forest,inuyash couldn't find something,he also couldn't smell something! "damn this youko!" he screamed.

This was when the petals of the flowers in the forest made a tornado and attacked inuyasha…

"dammit! These are shaper like swords!"

They followed him every where he moved…

(this youko is really a plant master…) said inuyasha to himself.

He get wounded everywhere and was bleeding as he finally ran away and get to the castle

* * *

><p>.<p>

With kagome

she and the 2 servants has finally arrived to the springs that was in in youko's forest .

"we will leave you so you are more comfortable."said one servant.

"thank you…" replied kagome.

And with that'they left her all alone.

That was when youko smelled kagome….

(so she is in the springs….huummmm….) thought youko and with that, he went to the springs.

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV<p>

Wow… this water is soooo gooood! After this hard morning,I REALLY needed this! I said to myself happily…

I was enjoying the hot water,beautiful live wallpaper all over me, bird singing… as I heard a voice of a mele that I knew…

* * *

><p>YOUKO's POV<p>

When I arrived the springs,I saw her…

She is really one of the beauties of the nature…

In water,she was like a mermaid…

No,I am not a pervert but I just enjoyed looking at her.

She was really enjoying the water….

With that,I was unable to stay mute and finally gave a present:"the water is good isn't it?"

I said what made her froze in the hot water…

"what do you want?"she replied.

"so you do remember me!i'm flattered!"

As said while walking to her and show her myself…

* * *

><p><strong>Hhoooorrraaaaaaayyyyyy! This was capter 2 ,I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews and for let me know what you think and help me make it a better story. I also have another story named" do you remember?" it's about ichigo kurosaki and kagome. I am sure you will enjoy it too.<strong>

**Don't forget to review friends….**

**Thank yooouuuuuuu :-D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fans! Sorry that you should wait so long,I was busy with my other stories,and I also was sick! So don't be mad….

This is chapter is just for you! You I mean! Yes,you! You that are looking at this page!you with the beautiful eyes I mean!

I JUST DON"T OWE ANYTHING!

Don't forget to review,I need reviews more than water and food and oxygen!

* * *

><p>On the springs<p>

Kagome rolled the white towel around her as fast as she could and said:

"don't come any further!"

"why?what if I don't?"he said while coming near and a grin on his face.

"if you do,I will scream and the guards will come!"

"sorry for the bad news but they are asleep now….ant the others are too far to hear you…"

"you did this to them don't you?"

'well,the sleep potion was from me …if you want to hear…."

And with that,he was just in front of her but out of the water. Kagome was really hard scared.'_he is going to kill me….'_

"what is wrong?why so much fear?"he said with amusement but he didn't know why_ ._

"PLEASE don't kill me!"she said very polite.

"bother if I join?"he said in a sweet tone ignoring her.

"what! Noooooo! "and then she remembered who she was talking to"eeehhhhh…ii… I mean yes,YES! Why not?"

"wise answer…"and with that he came to the water sitting next to her.

Kagome just holded the towel around her very tight and looke on water with fear and blush in her face.

Youko saw her expression:

"sooo….kagome….you are a priestess?"

'_I knew it! He is going to kill me!_' "well….eehh….but I like demons!"

Youko laughed….

"can you heal?"

"yes…. Of course…."

"can you cook?"

"yes…"

"you know already….i have group of bandits with big apetit and….sometimes they get injuries…." Youko stopped as he saw that kagome didn't look at him all the time.

"are you listening?"he asked.

"yes …sure…"she asked with the same gesture.

"then look at my face…kagome…."he orderd.

With that she looked right into his eyes.

* * *

><p>YOUKO'S POV<p>

'_wow she has the most beautiful eyes… very kind… full of loyality….'_

"much better…"I said.

"ok,would you come along with us?"I asked very relaxed making she froze…

"what?"she asked confused.

"you can be from my gang you know…."

"sorry youko kurama,but NO! I WILL NEVER COME WITH YOU GUYS!"she said.

"oh,oh… wrong answer!"

"nani?"

with that I summoned a white rose,holding it in front of her making kagome fall to then I packed all the thing she had brought with her to the springs. And then I taked her in our cave.

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

"I'm back…"youko was surrounding him asking questions: who is she? Why is she here?and….

"she is our healer from now…'youko replied while walking to kuronoe.

And then they both went to youkos privet room,as he placed kagome on the bed he asked from kuronoe:

"didn't you tell it to everyone?"

"no… as you ordered."

"good…"

"what are you planning to do?"

"I will start that she is our healer…"

"I have ears I heard that before!"

"oh…I'm planning to mark her…."he said with a grin.

* * *

><p>NEXT MORNING<p>

Kagome was wake and saw herself in a bed…

'_please!i shouldn't be what I think it was!'_

As she looked slowly around she heard:

"so you 're finally wake!"said youko.

Kagome jumped from the bed and yelled in youkos face:

"what did you do ?where am I anyway! And what did you do while I was asleep?"

"calm down…. You are just a human!"he said trying to make her angry.

"what does that mean?you thieft!"

"you are in my cave,put this on and then call me so I can show you around"he said ignoring her.

"why should I wear this?why should I come with YOU?"

"because you are one of us now…and don't be happy your friends won' find you!"

"THIS SHOULD BE THE END OF THE WORLD!NNNNOOOOOO!"

"hurry up!"

* * *

><p>WITH THE GANG<p>

"shippo and sango were crying.

"what does it mean she wasn't there !"asked inuyasha.

"well…eehhhh we saw tis white flower andthen we both fall to sleep!and when we get there kagome sama weren't there!"one of the guards said.

"you idiots! I will cut your heads off!"yelled bailing angrily.

"this should be youkos doing…."said miroku.

"we don't have time to loose! We should find kagome as soon as possible!"yelled inuyasha and then they all left

* * *

><p>.<p>

WITH KAGOME

" I should say,you look good in white…."youko told her making her glare._'she sure is scary when she's angry!_

"follow me… I will bring you to others."youko said while kagome was silent.

As kagome followed youko ,she saw how big the cave was,much bigger from kouga's….

.

"ok every one ….this is kagome…she is one of us now so treat her well…"youko ordered.

"now say welcome to her!we don't want that she thinks we don't like her!"yelled kuronoe and made kagome to look at him.

"welcome kagome sama!"

"welcome!"

"nice to meet you!"

"we are like your brothers….!"

"how kind of you kagome sama!"

Came hundred voices from each side. Kagome thought to her self how polite they all are!

"thank you….nice to meet you too…"she replied making youko smile.

"you will have a shy woman youko!'said kuronoe in a low voice in youko's ear so only he could hear.

"now everyone,go to your duties!"ordered he turned around to face kagome and said:

"do you want to see the garden?follow me…"

Kagome followed without saying anything.

As they get into the garden,kagome was amazed…

There was hundreds of flower types ….trees…. a wonderfull clear stream…. Birds singing….colourful butterflies passing by…

"it's beautiful kurama….!"she said in a sweet voice.

"for you YOUKO my darling…."he replied with a little blush.

"thanks youko…."kagome said making youko a deeper blush,but she couldn't see because youko had turned away …

Kagome was looking at the blue lili flowers than a sudden:

"we have injuries! Help!"came a voice.

"we should go …."said youko and then they both ran as fast as they could.

"what happened?"asked youko the blue haired aqua demon with gray eyes.

"we were on the lord kendo castle as they started to shot arrows…"he replied.

The injured was a hourse demon with brown hair and blue eyes,his left arm was badly wounded.

"I'm sorry kurama sama…."the injured demon said very sad.

Youko just starred at him,not saying one word…. That made kagome angry '_he really is a cold hearted bastard!'_

Kagome ran to the man and said:

"don't worry!i will help you!"

"wow….you are a team guy aren't you?"kuronoe said making kagome glare at him.

"just close your eyes so I can start"she said ignoring kuronoe.

The demon closed his eyes,kagome put her hands together and a ligh purple-white light appeard in her hands. She leaded her hand to the injured arm and after 5secounds,the wound was one was amazed how soon the wounde dissapeard.

"thank you very much kagome sama!if you weren't here I was death for sure!"

"you're welcome…."she replied very polite.

'_why did I help them? They kidnapped me!'_

"welcome to the team…."came youko's voice.

"no way!"

"but you already did!"said kuronoe while youko was smiling.

"I will just run away!"she said with anger.

"it would be fun looking you trying it…."youko said with a grin.

"you will make you wish you never had said that last sentence."she said with a teasing smile.

"YO!YO! is this a challenge?"said kuronoe looking at the 2.

"of course it is!"said kagome.

"let me show your room…."said youko ignoring her another time.

"why is he always ignoring me?"kagome aske kuronoe.

"just let us follow him…."said kuronoe.

"WE?i didn't hear he saying BAT you shall follow me too!'

"first,my name is kuronoe,and I should know where your room is,you should know that I'm the 2man in command …."

With that they followed youko until they were in front of youkos room.

"here it is…"he said.

"but this is your room!"said kuronoe.

"I will gladly be death than sleep in a room with you !"she said.

"from now,it's yours,I will be in kuronoes room…."youko kuronoe fall anime style.

"thank you that you ask for my permission!"kuronoe said with glare at him.

"youre welcome…."he replied very relaxed.

"ddduuuuhhhhhhh!"was all kuronoe said.

"can I go to my room now?"kagome asked .

"of course darling!"youko said and with that she that,they both went to kuronoes room.

"she is human!"came yomi's voice.

"AND! Any problem?"said youko with frowning an eyebrown.

"no !no! not at all!1she is very lovely!hee heeee….."yomi said when he saw youko's expression.

"yomi….you should go to my room and and guard…."

"why?"

"from now,it's kagomes room,I just want to have her safety…."

"yes master!"with that yomi left.

"when are you going to mark her?"asked kuronoe when he was sure yomi was gone and couldn't hear them.

"kuronoe! I need time! I can't walk around and just mark someone!"

"oh….i didn't know that !"

"but now you know it!"

"what about her friends?"

"they can't find her,no one can find her…."

"if you say so….."

"I think the food is ready now…. Tell someone to bring kagome's food to her room…."youko told .

"why?can't she come and eat with us?"kuronoe asked.

"I am sure if she sees so many bandits around her,she won't eat anything…..she needs time…."

"yeah,youre right old fox…. I will go and bring her food.'

"thank you grandfather bat!"

"I heard that!"

"I said it loud so you could hear!"

With that he left.

* * *

><p>KAGOMES POV<p>

'why should this happen to me! Why!'I told myself as I heard some one coming.

"who is there?"I said loud.

"it's me!kuronoe!"

"haven't you ever learnd to ask and then come in!"

"ok…I will go out and then come!"

"theres no need now….!"

"well then…I have some dinner for you here…you should be hungry."

"oh….thank you…."

"youre welcome kagome."

"thank you…."

"nnnaaaaaahhhhh! You said this alright!"

"no….not for that reason….for calling me by my name…."

"what do others call you if kagome is youre name?"

"just let us don't talk about it…."I said.'_wench,bitch girl,human,…..!'_

"I have to go now,youko is callin me!"he said.

"I didn't hear him!"I said.

"well… you know…I am a bat! I can hear every thing!"

"yeah… youre right… thanks…'I said with a smile.

He noded with his head and left.

* * *

><p>KURONOE'S POV<p>

As I arrived to my room that was now mine and youko's:

"WHY DOES IT TAKING SO LONG!"youko yelled in my face.

"you sure are in love youko!"I said.

"I couldn't be mistbehave and just say (it this girl) and leave!"I said.

"what did you say?what did she say!"

"you heard all our saying youko,I knew you were listening!'

"so you really knew! You really are a good bandit!"

"I am very tired youko,I didn't sleep last night because of my guard duty… I want to sleep now…."

"not on the bed!it is mine!"

"WHAT! My ROOM my BED!'

"NO! LEADER,BED!"

"OK OK! You can have the bed just don't snore all the night!"I said.

"just what ia wanted to hear…."youko said happily.

'_when youko wanted something,youke get it…'_and with that I fall to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hurray! I hope you enjoyed it.i tried so hard….<strong>

**Don't forget to review…. More reviews,sooner the update…. (I wont update until I have 14-19 reviews) and also,read my Xmas story named happy anime Christmas!, you will enjoy it ,I promise. Bye for now …..**


	4. Chapter 4

Haya! Yup! I'm alive!sorry for being late….but I had a few problems….so,we should'n waste time any more! From now,the chaps will be shorter,but we will have sooner updates!(tell me your opinion :-D)

DISCLAIMER: I owe nothing!NO WAY!

* * *

><p>Last time:<p>

"I am very tired youko,I didn't sleep last night because of my guard duty… I want to sleep now…."

"not on the bed!it is mine!"

"WHAT! My ROOM my BED!'

"NO! LEADER,BED!"

"OK OK! You can have the bed just don't snore all the night!"I said.

"just what i wanted to hear…."youko said happily

'_when youko wanted something,youke get it…'_and with that I fall to sleep.

* * *

><p>With sango and miroku***<p>

"I hope kagome is fine…."said sango with sadness in her voice.

"don't think negative sango dear…. I'm sure she is fine…."miroku told her.

"how can you be so sure monk?"

"kagome sama is clever….she can keepherself healthy…."

"but she is in the hands of YOUKO KURAMA! Remember?"

"you know….kagome is a pretty young woman and kurama….is old and…."

"DON'T DARE FINISH THAT!"

"but it's the truth sango my dear….and it's not bad after all! Great idea I think!"

"DDUUUUHHHHHH! you pervert!"

"sango…can I ask you something?"

"what is it?"sango said with glare…

"if we find kagome and then all this journey is over….will you bear my child?"he said very polite…

"YOUUUUU!that's the 1000 time that you ask this and you keep doing your perv behaves!"and she continued after taking a deep breath"NOOOOOOO!"

"ok….ok…..i will ask another time then!"

* * *

><p>With youko and kagome<p>

"WHAT DO U WANT?"screamed kagome.

"I just wanted to say hello!"said youko.

"aaahhh…..you wanted to ask her if she will come with u out of the hiding…..for a walk…."said kuronoe to youko.

"OH! Would you like to go out for a walk?the weather is really good!"said youko.

"no thanks….."she repied…

"why NOT?"

"I don't like you!"

"HHHEEEEHEHHEHEH…oh sorry!"laughed kuronoe but stopped when he saw youko's face….

"why not?"youko asked.

"let me think…hhuummmmmmm…maybe,and that's a big MAYBE…maybe because you kidnapped ME!"she said.

"oh….that's not a problem!"youko joked making kagome angry who were behind the door of youko's/now hers room.

"I will go now!"youko said.

Kuronoe and kagome were amazed from his actions…..kuronoe from how kind youko is and kags from how he didn't kill her from her bad behaves!

With that kuronoe and youko left…

* * *

><p>With youko and kuronoe***<p>

"are you NUTS?"asked kuronoe.

"no! I don't think so…."he replied.

"you are crazy youko….after all these years,I feel I never know you ….."

"go to kagome and open her door,take her out of the hiding but not too far….ask her these questions…."

With kuronoe and kagome**

They were on a cliff with a small waterfall near them.  
>"why did you bring me here and why is the fox not here and… ! "<p>

"RELAX! One question after another!"kuronoe told her.

" we ,I mean me and youko,thought you need some fresh air and youko isn't here cause you said you don't like him…."

'and who said I like u?"kagome said…

"you never said you don't….."

"so….how old are u?"asked kagome

'_good….she started the talk….'kuronoe thought …_

"I'm about 3759/5!"he replied.

"REALLY? You are that old?so how old is youko?"

"he is about 4210….not sure…."

"oh….he is older than seshomaru I think!"kagome said in a low voice but kuronoe could hear ….  
>"you know seshomaru?"he asked.<p>

"yeah….he is inuyasha's older brother….i met him a few times…."

'**ask her why she is helping inuyasha….'**kuronoe remembered youkos words…

"so,say….how is it you are helping the group?"he asked…

"you know…the jewel was inside me,my heart,it came out,I shattered it,now I am the only one who can sence the shards,so I should collect them…."she told…

"amazing! Someone with a tiny shard will be extreme powerfull and you had the whole in your body!WOW!"he said.

'**ask her if she has so called lover or so…'**

"do you have any boyfriend or such person?i heard humans have these kinds of relationship…."

"no I don't…."

"have you any lover?"he asked.

"not really…."

"how-not really?"

"well,there is a guy who says he loves me and calls me his woman…."_ 'kouga kun'_kagome thought.

"so….you love him back?"

"why do you ask such questions? I am not sure if I love him back or not…."

'**if yes….ask where he lives….name….'**

"what is his name?"he asked.

"oh,his name is kouga…"

"strong name for a human….."

"he isn't human!"

"so what is he?"

"he is a demon! Wolf demon!"

"OH! You mean the leader? How does he know you?"

"heeehhhh….he kidnapped me!"

"well you know how to steal strong men's hearts!"the words slipped away from his mouth…

"what ?"she asked.

"oh! Nothing really! Hhheheheheeeee!"

"we should go now… youko wont like it if we….never mind!"kuronoe said…._'he wont like it if I am out with the woman he likes!'_

'**don't dare stare at her! Sit near her! And come back as soon as the questions are done!'**

"but I wanted to stay longer here!"kagome said.

"no….we should go now….."

With that,they went back to the hiding place…..where youko was waiting for them….

* * *

><p>Ok….that was all for now…..dont forget to review….. love u...<p>

more reviews...sooner the update!(at least 18...)


End file.
